


Wedding Jitters

by CaptainNinapants



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinapants/pseuds/CaptainNinapants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were getting married to Bones, you couldn't help but be a little anxious about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Jitters

You're going to be fine. No throwing up, that was your first rule. Fainting, well that was doable. It would tell a good story, but vomit just ruins all the fun. Plus you'd probably throw up on Leonard and that isn't very becoming of you on your wedding day. He'd have a good laugh though. You stared at the mirror in wonder and admiration. There was no way the reflection of you in the mirror was actually you. This was all just too surreal. 

Where was, well, anyone? They all had left you alone with yourself and a mirror. Your mind immediately started panicking, convincing you that you were going to be late for your wedding. After standing there and watching yourself in the mirror as your mind slowly derailed, a knock resounded in the room. Grabbing a handful of skirt, oh why did you opt for such a long dress, you carefully rushed over and opened the door. Just on the other side stood your almost husband, a bouquet in front of his face. 

"You're not supposed to see me yet!" Your mind immediately jumped to the old superstition, though Leonard had made it very clear he didn't really care. You wouldn't have either if it weren't for the fact your mother was near. 

"I had your bouquet and couldn't find your bridesmaids. And I couldn't give your mother them because she kind of scares me." He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. 

"Yeah, she does have that quality." You laughed, taking the bouquet from his hands. It had taken you weeks to convince him that you shouldn't get married in your Starfleet uniforms, and this tux looked sharp. You would admire the view all day, and felt a little upset about not getting to see him for the first time of the day while walking down the aisle. 

"Also because I sensed you were nervous." He stepped closer to you, putting his hands around your waist. "And I wanted to make sure you weren't backing out."

"Are you sure it was me that was nervous?" You asked, running a hand down his suit, the soft fabric under your hand making it all so real. 

"Yup."

"Also there is no way I've got cold feet about this. Either you're in or you're out, partner." You said playfully, and Leonard smiled. He closed the space between you, lips just barely brushing. You knew it was in the name of moderation, but you hadn't been alone together like this for a few days now. 

"I'm in." He said softly when he pulled away. "I'm also convinced your mother is on the other side of the door."

"She probably is." You whispered back. 

"I wasn't here." He said before he disappeared through the door, breaking into a sprint once he saw your mother. She came into the dressing room now, arms crossed over her chest.

"He was in here wasn't he? I told him over and over that he wasn't allowed to see the bride on her wedding day and what did he go and do? He came in here. I bet you guys even consummated the marriage right here in this chair. Why do I even bother with trying to uphold such traditions when you young people won't even listen to me!" She kept lecturing you as she fixed your hair. It was getting easier to tune her out now that wedding mania had set in. You started listening when she finally said something positive about your almost husband. 

"At least be brought you your bouquet. That's the only thing he's done right all this time! Though one of his groomsmen offered me a drink." And she was back down the rabbit hole, talking non stop until one of your bridesmaids showed up and said it was time to go. 

"Mom, I'm getting married." You whispered, thinking saying the words out loud would make you less nervous. Unsurprisingly it didn't work, and you only then started to realize the world changing, the nearly dizzying effect that would take place. Earlier you didn't think it was too big of a deal, but now that it was becoming something more concrete instead of abstract, it seemed huge. 

"Yeah I know, don't remind me." Her voice wavered as she fixed your hair one last time. 

The wedding itself was planned by your mother, and was on the weekend before you left on the Enterprise for five years. Both you and Leonard agreed that getting married by Kirk on his spaceship wasn't exactly what you picture your wedding to be like, so you found a minister to conduct the whole ceremony. When you walked down the aisle on the arm of your dad, who would swear on his father's grave he wasn't crying, you felt positively radiant. Leonard stood at the end of the aisle, with Kirk and Scotty flanking him. You could see the outline of a flask in Scotty's coat pocket. 

Halfway through the ceremony, as you were exchanging your vows, you were so overcome with everything you were convinced you were going to fall over. Leonard was reading you his vows off his phone, which had made your mother gasp, and when he noticed you were starting to get wobbly, he reached out and steadied you. At that moment you felt bad because you honestly couldn't hear what he was saying. He would read them to you again if you asked. 

You read your vows nearly flawlessly, stumbling on words that had been otherwise simple if there wasn’t so much stress on you. Leonard really did look like he was glowing he was so happy. 

When the minister finally proclaimed you man and wife, Leonard held your face in his hands and kissed you. You had missed the feeling of his lips against yours, and just as you started getting into it, he pulled away. Kirk laughed awkwardly as you exited arm in arm and down the steps of the chapel. 

And somehow just like that you ended up married to your best friend. On your way out of the church and into the car that would take you to the reception you couldn’t help but smile, and you knew Leonard was feeling the same way. Once safely seated in the car next to each other, you rested your head on his shoulder.

“Well Bones, looks like we did it.”

“That indeed.” He sighed. “Wife.” The word sounded foreign to your ears.

“Husband.” You said, and just the way your mouth formed the word was weird. You were attached to someone now through names and nothing else, and you were so happy about it. 

“That’s gonna take some getting used to.” Leonard said, taking your hands in his and playing with them. 

“I love you.” You said, closing your eyes and savoring this quiet time together before the reception. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
